


Lonely

by Singer_Luver_808



Series: SongFic [7]
Category: BiLaz
Genre: Alcohol, Heartbreak, M/M, Some comedy, Songfic, guinea pigs are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer_Luver_808/pseuds/Singer_Luver_808
Summary: You're giving me the sweetest painI can't escape or break this hold you have on meAnd when I do the game is throughBecause of youI’m lonelyI’m lonelyI’m lonelyCome take this feeling away~ Dima Bilan
Relationships: Sergey Lazarev/Dima Bilan
Series: SongFic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827808





	Lonely

_I just don't understand..._   
_Why'd you leave me like this?_   
_Come back to me._

The light shined in my eyes as I drove, my lonely heart wanting to get away from everything that just happened. Did he really not love me? Did he actually love this Kudryavtseva, or this Kuznetsov? I had no time to wonder. I drove. And I drove. And I drove. I drove until I almost fell asleep at the wheel. I had to get away.

As I entered a hotel that was in the area a sharp shooting pain affected my chest. What was happening? It felt like I was bleeding, but I was fine. Is this what heart break feels like? I felt I was about to die from it.

"Damn you Lazarev!" I shouted after entering my room, falling down against the wall. I broke into tears as I pulled out a picture I had in my wallet of the two of us, smiling, happy, no secrets. Or at least I had no secrets. I want life like before, loyal and honest, but I can't have it. I can't go back. "Why must it hurt?" I whispered to myself, looking up from a squeaking noise. It was coming from under the bed. So I looked, seeing a white guinea pig, fear in its eyes. "Hey.. what's your name?" I picked it up, smiling from the sight of its button nose and black eyes. "Don't be scared. I'll take care of you." I set her down in my lap, her claws getting caught on my pants. "You need these shorter, don't you? Thank God there's a nail-clipper in the room." I cut her claws, the creature squealing as I did so. "Last one." After cutting her last claw I made a little bed for her on the shelf before going to sleep myself. I woke up the next morning, tears streaming down my face as I realized Lazarev wasn't here. My heart started to break again, feeling like my death.

_I look but you're no longer here_   
_The love we made has disappeared_   
_Where has it gone?_   
_I want it like it was before_

I looked over to where I had made the bed for the guinea pig, seeing her still there, chewing on the material I used. "We gotta give you a name... How about Polya?" I asked as I pet her. The poor thing was skinny and shaking. I left with the guinea pig in my arms, going to get her some food. "You like cabbage, yes?" She ate it as soon as I gave it to her. "You're a very pretty little baby. Who left you in a hotel room?" I spent an hour feeding her, already seeing a change in her. "You wanna go?" I left with her, and she seemed to enjoy the car ride. We drove as long as we could and just kept driving. "What do you want?" I asked her at the Raising Cane's drive thru. "Okay, that's it." After picking up the food I shared my coleslaw with Polya, her eyes going wide in delight as she ate. "Slow down, you're gonna get gassy!" I told her, taking the coleslaw away. Sergey started calling on Face-time, making me pick up sadly.

"Hey, I'm sorry for- Is that a guinea pig in the front seat?"

"Yes. I found her at the hotel I stayed at last night. Her name is Polya. Now what are you sorry for?" I asked with an angry tone of voice.

"Dima, don't give me that look. I'm sorry you had to find out about Dmitry like that. I'm sorry I did that. Please forgive m-"

"Goodbye."

I hung up quickly, rolling my eyes as I did so. Polya looked at me, her eyes shining. "You won't betray me in my own bed, would you?" I asked her. She just stared at me, a laugh from my lips. Sergey started to spam me with messages, annoying the Hell out of me.

**Message from Sergey: Forgive me, Dima.**

**Message from Sergey: Dima? Are you reading this? I'm sorry.**

**Message from Sergey: Dima... answer me!**

**Message from Sergey: Dima!!!! I'm on fire!!!**

**Message from Sergey: OK, maybe I tricked you. But please. ANSWER!!!**

**Message from Sergey: You know what, damn you.**

"He should leave me alone, huh?" I asked Polya as I stopped the car, unbuckling to go into the bar. I took the guinea pig with me, a smile on my lips. "Never thought I'd find joy in a guinea pig." I told her as I held her to my neck, her white fur against my hands. There was something oddly comforting in this guinea pig. I loved her. "Hey, why are you holding that fat rat like a baby?" A tall, large man with many arm tattoos asked, sitting down next to me. "She's a guinea pig. And I couldn't just leave her in the car." I answered as I grabbed the glass of Vodka I had previously asked the bartender for. Sergey started texting me again, the guy staring at my phone. "You wanna get that?" He asked with burrowed eyebrows.

"I don't actually. That's my ex. He cheated on me, in our bed, and I ran away."

"Damn."

I left the bar a few minutes later, only having drank one glass of Vodka. Lazarev called me again, a furious response from me. "What the Hell do you want?" I yelled, Polya pooping in the front seat of the car. "Shit." I pulled over and started to clean it up, Lazarev trying to get me back as I did so.

"I love you Bilan. Don't leave, especially like this!"

"You never loved me, or Dmitry. We're just your toys you play with and torture when you're done."

"Dima-" I hung up as to not hear what he was gonna say, bursting into tears.

_Release me from these arms that never loved me,_   
_Never did_   
_Give me the chance to get myself together_   
_Once again_

Polya started to bite my sleeve, causing me to look at her black eyes. "What?" I asked her, wiping tears off my face. She pointed ahead, getting a nod from me in response. I drove to where she pointed, every stop turning out to be something good. "I think everyone should let a guinea pig guide them." I said with a smile, Polya squeaking. I drove to where I used to live with Sergey, seeing boxes on the porch with the writing "Free stuff" on them. "Lazarev, that's my stuff!" I yelled as his front door opened, Sergey and his Dmitry throwing a box. "Then get it!" He yelled back, flipping me off. I grabbed the boxes, Polya sitting at the steering wheel, watching with what looked like great interest in this. "Damn you Bilan!!!" Sergey finally yelled as I got in the car with Polya. "Oh, and I was thinking of coming back to you!" I yelled, driving away. I flipped him off as I drove, covering Polya's eyes. I went to a large hotel in Moscow, planning to stay there for a week with Polya until I could get a house. "I can't believe I was gonna go back to that jerk." I cried, my knees to my chest. Polya came towards me and started to paw at me, getting an irritated reaction. "Just stop! A guinea pig can't fix all my problems!" I shouted, Polya backing up. She went to her bed, the bed I made her, just sleeping there. An hour later I stopped my pity party, checking on her. "Hey, Polya, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Can you forgive me?" I stuck my finger in front of her, her tiny paws wrapping around it. I chuckled, a smile from my lips. "You know, if I hadn't met you I'd probably be lonely **and** depressed." I told her, giving her hay. She just made her same adorable squeal, making me happy again.

_You're giving me the sweetest pain_   
_I can't escape or break this hold you have on me_   
_And when I do, the game is through,_   
_Because of you_   
_I'm lonely_   
_I'm lonely_   
_I'm lonely_   
_Come take this feeling away_

_To silence this is killing me_   
_I'm lost for words_   
_Can hardly speak_   
_You're not around to fill this space_   
_My heart is cold_   
_I miss your face_

_Release me from these arms that never loved me_   
_Never did_   
_Give me the chance to get myself together_   
_Once again_

_You're giving me the sweetest pain_   
_I can't escape or break this hold you have on me_   
_And when I do, the game is through,_   
_Because of you_   
_I'm lonely_   
_I'm lonely_   
_I'm lonely_   
_Come take this feeling away_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
